cathalfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnomes
New to the empire, no one is quite sure what to do with gnomes. Their technology is a boon, certainly, but gunpowder threatens the empire’s military dominance. They can be found in most major cities and are most common in Emberlain. Personality: Gnomes adore technology. Members of this race have a great sense of humor, and while they love puns, jokes, and games, they relish tricks—the more intricate the better. They apply the same dedication to more practical arts, such as engineering, as they do to their pranks. Gnomes are inquisitive. Their curiosity makes them skilled engineers, since they are always trying new ways to build things. Physical Description: Physical Description: Gnomes stand about 3 to 3-½ feet tall and weigh 40 to 45 pounds. Their skin ranges from dark tan to woody brown, their hair is fair, and their eyes can be any shade of blue. Gnome males prefer short, carefully trimmed beards. Gnomes are always well dressed. Religion: The gnomes don’t believe in any higher beings. They believe magic is just another subject to be studied and mastered. Elfish missionaries have already begun to travel to the Isle of Attic to help them see the truth. Language: The gnomes speak Attish, the language of their island, but most have learned to speak Celethian as well. The written language uses dwarven runic alphabet, although the two languages are different. Gnomish Names: Male Names: Arndt, Dieter, Fritz, Godfried, Jorg, Karl, Rolf, Otto, Walter Female Names: Amelie, Dana, Finjah, Hanna, Jana, Pita, Viktoria Family Names: Ashwrend, Badgerbook, Edger, Flintlock, Highclock, Stumbleduck Gnomish Traits: Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2 Age: Gnomes mature at lhe same rate humans do, and most are expected to settle down into an adult life by around age 40. They can live 350 to almost 500 years. Size: Gnomes are between 3 and 4 feet tall and average about 40 pounds. Your size is Small. Speed: Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Choose one of the following subraces: Trickster Gnome: As a forest gnome, you have a natural knack for illusion and inherent quickness and stealth. In the world of Cathal forest gnomes are rare and secretive. They very rarely leave Attic using illusions and trickery to conceal themselves from threats or to mask their escape should they be detected. Forest gnomes tend to be suspicious of outsider. These gnomes befriend small forest animals and rely on them for information about threats that might prowl their lands. Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Natural Illusionist: You know the minor illusion cantrip. intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Speak with Small Beasts: Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. Forest gnomes love animals and often keep squirrels, badgers, rabbits, moles, woodpeckers, and other creatures as beloved pets. Artificer Gnome As a rock gnome, you have a natural hardiness and inventiveness beyond that of other gnomes. These are beginning to travel to the mainland. Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. Artificer's Lore: Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. Tinker: You have proficiency with artisan's tools (tinker's tools). Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: * Clockwork Toy: This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. * Fire Starter: The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. * Music Box: When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song's end or when it closes.